general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 2
Thunder had been threatening the campsite for some time but it had actually lived up to its promise and had a great downpour earlier, Royce leaves his tent to realise it had been raining. "Well, least we know mother nature fucking loves us...cunt." he moaned to himself. Scratching his head he sits at what was the campfire while the rain died to a simple spit of rain, Gorrister noticing Royce's awake leaves his tent to approach him. "Hey, Royce." he casually greets him. "Howdy fucker, how're you doing on this amazing day?" he replies in his usual tone. Shrugging and with no reply Gorrister begins to clear away the wet wood from the original campfire. "What...in the fuck are you doing old man?" Royce asked amused at Gorrister's actions. "Clearing out the wet wood, some of it's still good and you never know when we'll need wood, son." he replied half heartedly. With a sarcastic clap and a laugh at the comment Royce simply sits back while Gorrister continues. With an annoyed grunt and heavy sigh, the tired Silas leaves his tent and notices the great deal of noise the duo are causing. "Do you fags think at any point I'm trying not to be found? Or are you willing to risk someone like me?" he asked in his usual self centered way. "I dunno, I mean I like the noise, the old man likes noise and you're being a prissy little baby about some noise, come to think, you're not my mom are you? You certainly sound like her but granted she was actually nice and didn't act like she had a cactus up her ass." Royce retorted. Taken aback by the harsh statement Silas simply glares at the young man with him giving a sarcastic smile in return. Gorrister, in shock at Royce's retort motions for him to go to him for a private talk. "Royce...what the fuck was that?" he asked in disbelief. "Well, it's called a retort, you often use it in order to-" "I know what it is you moron, but...how far did you have to go with that?" Gorrister cuts him off. With a sigh Royce replies, "Look...I'm sick of that bastard treating us like shit while he thinks he's some sort of high up douchebag...y'know the fucker thinks he's God, although granted that fucker doesn't exist so he's got nothing to hope for." ---- While Gorrister and Royce continue talking about their previous argument, in Rayne't tent, her and Tanith are discussing the group. "Silas is just an asshole, Rayne. Gwyn and Gorrister are probably the only guys here I get on with, Royce is just a cunt." Tanith admits coldly. "Tanith...I...I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you, Silas I can agree on but Royce, well he seems like an okay guy, he has a good sense of humour..." Rayne replies sheepishly. "What is it? You don't have a crush on that...that thing do you!?" Tanith questions in disgust. "Oh, no no no. He's not my type, I doubt it'd work anyway, we're too different, he's blunt and just...harsh I'm not...I stopped talking because I want to know what happened between you two." "What are you talking about? Nothing happened." "And the bruises?" Knowing Rayne won't stop the questioning, Tanith relents. "Look...I needed to let steam out and he was there...I know we don't get on but it's not like I was looking for a reason to hurt that piece of shit...okay maybe I WAS, but the point still stands, it got out of hand." Tanith admits. "You're awfully evasive Tanith, it's not like you at all." Rayne mentions. "Because what happened, happened. I felt bad about it and apologised...heh, ME apologising that's cute isn't it? Look, it was totally uncalled for and frankly I don't want it to happen again, as much as it pains me to say it...the group can't afford to split Rayne." Tanith sighed. "Yeah, I agree but it's weird seeing you so...sheepish, that's all" Rayne agreed. Shrugging it off, Tanith proceeds to leave the tent while Rayne simply sits there thinking over their conversation. ---- Back outside the tents Gywn is giving an announcement of the group moving. "Look people, frankly I don't wanna a lie, but we're moving...you may be asking why? If you are, listen carefully. We're near a place called Amaria, a good few hours away I know a good guy there who might be able to let us stay there for a few, and maybe get us some supplies. The overall plan hasn't changed, if we're reaching our destination as soon as possible we've gotta start moving now...that's all." Hearing the news the group prepare to gather their belongings. "Hey Straid...do me a favour and get some of my gear packed, I gotta talk to Gwyn about something important, please bro...sis? Pal?" Royce asked. Without any form of emotion Straid simply nodded at his request. Gwyn motioned a place where he and Royce could talk. "Amaria huh? Sounds like a paradise." Royce mentioned jokingly. "It's a good place, Gorrister and I've been there before so we know some of the locals, assuming Michael's still there he might be able to set us up a good place to stay." Gwyn explained. "Sounds like a good deal, look...I'm glad we're moving now because frankly...you know I hate staying in one place..." Royce admitted. "I know you do, that's partially why, but...you never told me why you hate staying in one place, I don't mind moving us. But as the group leader I'd like to know pal." Gwyn asked seriously. "Look...I've mentioned Selena right?" Royce cautiously asked. "In passing, yes." "Well...look, the bitch is looking for me." "What do you mean...'looking' for you?" "Long story short, she's fucking nuts and she's obsessed with something wrong with me." "And what IS wrong with you?" "Aside from me being able to take a bullet and shrug it off? I don't fucking know...it's not that I don't trust you Gwyn but...I don't like bringing this shit up and frankly I feel like she's tailing us." Gwyn understanding he won't get anymore leaves him to his task. "Hey Straid, thanks for...y'know packing my shit bro, I appreciate it." A simple shrug was given in response by the hooded figured. "Strange fucker..." Royce mumbled. Cast *Main Cast: *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Gorrister Harrington *Gwyn *Rayne *Selena* *Straid *Silas *Does not appear in this episode. Trivia *First appearance of Rayne. *First appearance of Straid. *First appearance of Silas. *First appearance of Gorrister. Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues